Previous work has established that the crown gall tumor cell attains the capability for rapid growth during the latter stages of the neoplastic transformation, after full cellular anatomy has been realized. Recent studies, largely physiological, have suggested that this second stage of transformation involves an alteration in nitrogen metabolism, more specifically, in the utilization of nitrate derived ammonia. While physiological experiments will continue, emphasis in this study will be placed on determining specifically what the transformation process alters which allows a slowly growing, slightly transformed tumor cell to achieve the rapid growth evidenced by fully transformed tumor cells. The study will be conducted using two experimentally produced tumor lines which are identical in every respect except in the degree to which they are transformed. The carbon and nitrogen metabolism of key intermediates will be followed to pinpoint transformation induced lesions.